Sr y Sra Brieff
by angi3.1415
Summary: Unos espías, unas aventuras y aquí está la historia. Dos hermanos gemelos que vivirán muchas aventuras, y algunos amores de juventud capítulo 4 actualizado.Esta vez si que se narra el primer día de clase
1. Chapter 1

Universo completamente alternativo, no hay saiyans. Todo el mundo es terrícola, hay las razas raras y ya está. Nos encontramos con una Bulma de 35 años, un Vegeta de 36 y unos gemelos de 15 años Trunks y Bra. Intentará ser un crossower con las películas de espías que ha habido hasta la fecha, ya os podéis imaginar Sr. Y Sra Smith, Mentiras arriesgadas, La familia Blue, Spy kids, un poco de todo pero con estos cuatro protagonistas. Por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen.

Nos encontramos en el instituto Estrella púrpura de la ciudad de l'oeste, concretamente en la clase de 4r ESO, donde estudian los hermanitos Brieff.

**Prof**: Ya está bien, vosotros dos comportaros de una vez si no queréis que os vuelva a expulsar.

**Br:** Creo, que sería la cuarta vez está semana y eso que estamos en la segunda hora del Martes.

**Tk:** Estamos a punto de superar nuestro propio record.

**Prof:** Os veo muy tranquilos, lo que haremos es ir al despacho del director. y llamar a vuestros padres para explicarles la situación.

Los dos hermanos tragaron saliva y callaron.

**Prof:** Por fin he descubierto algo a lo que respectáis, ahora iros al pasillo antes de que cambie de opinión.

Una vez los dos hermanos ya están fuera.

**Br:** Nos ha ido bien,

**Tk:** Hemos tenido mucha suerte, yo quiero vivir emociones fuertes.

**Br:** Tener que salvar al mundo y todo eso.

**Tk:** Exacto me gustaría ser espía.

**Br:** Como los niños de esa película, eres idiota, no te das cuenta que en esa película los padres también eran espías.

Se conecta el sistema de megafonía.

**Voz por el megáfono:** Por favor los hermanos Brieff que se presenten a mi despacho.

Br: Esto se pone cada vez más divertido.

Mientras tanto observando las calles de la ciudad se puede ver a una peliazul conduciendo un descapotable rojo a toda velocidad.

**Bl**: Ese coche no se me escapará. Llevo demasiado tiempo detrás de Muetay.

En esas que empieza a sonar el teléfono del vehículo.

**Bl**: Alas blancas al habla que pasa.

**Secretaría**: Acaban de llamar del colegio de tus hijos te paso con el director.

**Bl**: Buenos días que han hecho esos dos ahora.

**Dr**: Pues tendría que venir a buscarlos y ha hablar conmigo.

**Bl:** Lo siento estoy fuera de la ciudad por viaje de negocios hasta otra. – cuelga el teléfono. – soy demasiado joven para tener unos hijos adolescentes.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del director.

**Dr:** Por favor Marían, llama al Sr. Brieff. – traga aire, y espera que la secretaría de devuelva el tono – Sr. Brieff.

En un paraje insólito, un hombre colgado de un acantilado con un teléfono en la mano.

**Vg:** Sí, que pasa.

**Dr:** Pues, necesitaría que viniera a buscar a sus hijos al colegio, se han vuelto a poner en otro lío.

**Vg:** No, no puedo. Que lo solucione mi mujer. – cuelga el teléfono – Por eso me casé, para que ella se encargará de los niños, soy una persona muy ocupada y hoy es mi día libre.

El director que aún continúa con el teléfono enganchado al oído.

**Dr:** Sr. Brieff, que aún sigue allí.

**Vg':** Por supuesto, ahora iré hacia el colegio a recogerlos.

Llaman a la puerta.

**Dr:** Un momento Sr. Brieff. Pasen – los dos hermanos cruzan la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara. – Nos vemos en unos instantes Sr. Brieff.- a los dos hermanos se les cambia la sonrisa por una cara de terror. – Siéntense tranquilamente y esperen a que llegue su padre. Por cierto que tienen contra los profesores de esté centro. De momento ya han conseguido que dos tomen una baja por depresión, mientras que otro está ingresado en un psiquiátrico por culpa suya.

**Br:** No lo sabíamos que uno estaba ingresado, puede ser que nos pasásemos un poco.

**Dr: **Han destruido dos laboratorios del centro, se está investigando la crisis en el lavabo de los profesores.

**Tk: **De momento respecto a ese tema somos inocentes, aún no han podido demostrar que fuéramos nosotros.

**Dr**: Ahora los dejaré solos un rato y piensan lo que han hecho.- abandona su despacho dejando a los dos dentro.

**Br:** Venga guapo, date prisa que yo miro el incidente del lavabo, creo que lo hicimos suficientemente bien para que no nos enganchen.

**Tr:** Ya tengo los expedientes, sólo hay 6 hojas malas, - las dobla y las guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón. – Crees que tengo tiempo de arreglar las notas.

**Br**: Déjalo, ya lo haremos otro día. Cambio esté papel por este otro y cuando vuelvan a leerlo la culpa será para Idasha.

**Tr**: No me habías dicho que tenías 8 excelentes y una matrícula.

**Br**: Por eso me gusta cambiarlas, para que la gente no se extrañe. Déjame ver las tuyas.

**Tr:** Lo siento te he superado, 2 matrículas, pero sólo 6 excelentes.

**Br:** Que mala suerte. Tienes un notable.

**Tr**: Venga guárdalo en el cajón y luego hablamos.

Una vez los dos hermanos han dejado todo cómo estaba vuelven a sentarse en los asientos que tenían asignados por el director.

Br: Estoy sorprendida que papá aceptará venir.

Tr: Debe de llevar un enfado muy grande. – pasa un dedo por delante del cuello.- en bandeja de plata.

Br: El tuyo, piensa que yo soy la niña de sus ojitos.

En esas que se abre la puerta y entra el director seguido de Vegeta Brieff.

Dr: Buenas, ya le he explicado un poco la situación a vuestro padre, ahora os diré las consecuencias a vosotros. – los dos hermanos se miran con cara extrañada – sois unos mal educados, que simplemente jugáis a hacer daño a las personas, os tenéis que acostumbrar a tratar a todo el mundo por igual. – los dos hermanos se vuelven a mirar con rara aún más extraña que antes.

Vg: Me comprometo a que de ahora en adelante se llevarán mejor.

Br y Tr: ¿Qué?

Vg: Callad y prestad atención al director. – otra vez caras extrañas del los hermanos.

Dr: Por cierto le enseñaré los expedientes para que vea que son sus hijos.- el director saca los expedientes del cajón. – faltan hojas, había unos partes de todos los profesores.

Vg: Creo que sé donde pueden estar. – coge las hojas del bolsillo de detrás del pantalón de Trunks.- no deben de ser estos papeles.

Br: Déjalo en paz, no ha hecho nada que tú no nos hayas enseñado

Vg: Este no es tono de hablar con una persona mayor, luego en casa lo arreglamos. – Bra levanta una ceja y pone cara de sorpresa. – Miré le prometo que hablaré con mi mujer y los cambiaremos a un cetro especial, para este tipo de chicos tan traviesos. Pero le sugiero que no diga nada ni que toque más esos expedientes, lo más seguro es que no acaben la semana en este centro.

Dr: Sus motivos son coherentes pero tengo que expulsarlos al menos durante unos días por lo tanto no los quiero ver hasta el viernes. Si vienen que sea para comunicarme que se cambian de centro.

Vg: Venga, pasad que tenemos que ir a casa.

Una vez ya han salido del colegio.

Vg: Venga pasad.

Br: Lo siento, yo no voy a ningún sito contigo.

Tr: Tú no eres nuestro padre.

Al acabar de decir las palabras, le lanzan una patada cada uno. Vegeta, las para sin muchas complicaciones. Una patada le va por cada lado y utiliza un brazo para parar cada pierna. Entonces los dos hermanos, preparan una patada baja, cuando hacen la rosca el hombre salta hacia arriba y eso provoca que los dos hermanos se autogolpeen

Vg: Bueno, ahora os estaréis quietitos. Y me dejaréis que os explique una cosa. – se saca una máscara. – soy el Sr. Caldwell director de la O.S.S. – un hombre de unos cuarenta largos, pelo pedio gris y con un algo que hacia que las mujeres se fijarán en él.

Br: Vale ¿Quieres que me moleste por nombrarme la Oss?. Me sabe más mal que hayas podido escapar a nuestros ataques.

Tr: De momento sólo lo había conseguido nuestro padre

Cl: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. La organización que yo dirijo lleva un buen tiempo fijándose en vosotros.

Br: Ya se que soy buena y fabulosa, pero tampoco es necesario. Por cierto que es la OSO.

Cl: Es una sociedad de espías. Os estoy invitando a formar parte. Tenéis tiempo hasta el viernes. Si queréis participar, dejar de ser unos niños normales y convertiros en alguien importante ir a está dirección. – les da un papel con una dirección. – el viernes al mediodía.

Tr: Suena bien, pero como se justificará eso delante de unos padres cotillas.

Cl: Me parece que vuestros padres lo único que quieren es que no les causéis problemas.

Br: Normalmente los espías tienen que ser ágiles y listos. Nosotros no hemos destacado nunca, sólo por ser malos chicos.

Cl: Hace más de un año que os estamos siguiendo. Se las veces que has cambiado tu expediente.

Tr: Bueno, según como sacamos buenas notas. Pero es por pique entre nosotros.

Br: Y entrar en los sistemas informáticos o abrir la cerradura del armario no tiene mucho mérito.

Cl: Bueno, ahora dejaremos que os lo penséis tranquilamente. Ya nos veremos si queréis. Por cierto no digáis nada a nadie. Y sea cual sea vuestra respuesta. Estaréis expulsados durante unos días id pensando tranquilamente.

Por la noche en casa.

Bl: Me ha llamado el director. ¿Qué quería?

Vg: Sí, a mi también me ha llamado, ¿qué habéis hecho?

Br: Nada, fuera de lo normal.

Tr: Ese hombre es un exagerado, no tenéis que preocuparos de lo que dice.

Nos situamos al viernes por la mañana en la casa de los Brieff.

Br: ¿Has decidido qué harás?

Tr: No tengo ganas de jugarme la vida salvando el mundo. ¿y tú que harás?

Br: No participaré, nos vemos está noche que hoy tengo que ir ha hablar con las chicas, que me pasarán los deberes de la semana.

En la puerta del edificio de aguas. Bra está decidiendo si entrar o no. En esas que una mano se le sujeta en el hombro.

Tr: Venga, decídete ya. Te espero dentro.

Br: No serás mejor que yo.

Los dos hermanos entran al edificio.

Bueno, que os ha parecido, entonces espero vuestros comentarios. Aún no sé que tónica cogerá la historia pero creo que os lo pasaréis bien leyéndola hasta otro episodio.


	2. el primer día en el colegio nuevo

**_Capítulo 2: El primer día en el colegio nuevo_**

Una vez dentro del edificio observan una habitación vacía con un hhombre sentado en una silla mirando el periódico.

Hombre: Por la puerta del fondo, - dice señalando la puerta que hay en el fondo – por cierto llegáis tarde. Os están esperando.

Los chicos ven como la puerta se abre delante suyo y observan que es un ascensor.

Br: Por falta de tecnología no será.

Tk: La pregunta es donde vamos.

Dentro del ascensor pasan unos segundos y entonces pueden ver como se abre una puerta delante de sus narices y entonces pueden observar una gran sala llena de gente, gente concretamente no. Mejor dicho niños y adolescentes. En esas que se les acerca el Sr. Caldwell.

Sr.C: Bueno chicos, hay simplemente os enseñaré las instalaciones. Por cierto estáis seguros de lo que vais ha hacer.

Los dos hermanos contestan al mismo tiempo, por supuesto.

Les va mostrando todas las instalaciones. Primero les enseña la parte subterránea, i.e. la parte dónde hay los sistemas informáticos y los centros neurálgicos de la OSS.

Br: Me dejas mirar el correo des del ordenador ese.

Sr. C: Me gustaría un poco de seriedad y a más a más si puede ser se dirige a mi persona en el rango de usted, lo ha entendido Srta. Brieff.

Br: Lo intentaré, por cierto me podría dejar ver el correo.

Sr. C: Sr. Brieff que riesgos puede suponer dejar que su hermana entre en el ordenador.

Tr: Bueno, si no se fía de una estudiante de instituto, quiere decir que sus sistemas informáticos ya están ...

Br: Destruidos, si había algo secreto, seguro que ya no es.

Sr. C: Por lo que sabemos, aún no ha entrado nade. Piensa que cada semana los actualizamos. Pero bueno, no hace mucho, entraste a un sistema antiguo, caduco.

Tr: No lo entiendo. Pensaba que sólo habías entrado en el instituto.

Br: Yo también lo creía. Sólo entro allí, para entrar a los otros sistemas tendría que conseguir un ordenador público sin licencia y sabes que ni papá ni mamá me lo quieren regalar. Por lo tanto aún no he entrado en ningún sitio.

Sr. C: Ya les había comunicado que llevábamos un año vigilándolos. El sistema informático que reventó las dos últimas veces que quería cambiar la nota era uno antiguo de aquí.

Br: Bueno, creo que con eso habré aprobado la asignatura de informática.

Tr: No, me tendrás que ayudar.

Sr. C: Srs. Brieff, por favor no se rían delante de mi cara. Aquí no lo tendrán tan fácil.

Una vez finalizo la visita interior fue a enseñarles las puertas del colegio. Allí es donde harían las clases. Los dos hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el edificio de piedra y cara-vista que se levantaba delante de ellos. También prestaron atención a las dos torres que se levantaban a los lados del edificio. Bueno, no eran exactamente unas torres, simplemente subían unos pisos más alto que lo restante del edificio.

Sr. C: Bueno chicos, eso es vuestro nuevo colegio.

Tr: Guauuuuuu, es impresionante, que debe ser un edificio del s. XIX

Br: Define mejor las cosas, estilo colonial, parecido al de las grandes universidades.

Sr. C: Bueno, dejaros de estudiar el centro por fuera y vayamos a ver el interior.

Una vez dentro del edificio, mientras están recorriendo los pasillos les llama la atención el siguiente hecho.

Tr: Pero si esto es normal. Aquí los alumnos estudian las mismas asignaturas que estábamos estudiando nosotros en el colegio.

Br: Despiste, puede ser que nunca aprendas a prestar atención.

Sr. C: No me diga que usted ha visto algo más. Srta. Brieff me podría sorprender con sus conocimientos.

Br: Bueno, la clase que hemos visto primero era de matemáticas si mal no recuerdo. – el director afirma con un gesto de cabeza – entonces como es que dan tanta abstracción.

Sr. C: Muy bien Srta. Brieff, veo que tiene una gran capacidad de observación.

Tr: Vale, ahora que me doy cuenta en el gimnasio que deporte practicaban. Creo que era king-boxing.

Sr. C: Bueno, con ustedes será divertido ver como van progresando de momento del mes intensivo creo que se podría reducir a 15 días. Por cierto, el otro día casi me dieron. Que artes saben, al mismo tiempo también me pueden decir que idiomas pueden hablar y a más a más que cerraduras tanto manuales como electrónicas pueden llegar ha abrir.

Br: Tai-xhi, me lo enseño mi madre, bueno mi madre dijo que tenía que aprender a defenderme y considero que así es una forma muy pacífica. Idiomas, creo que hablo francés, alemán y un poco de ruso. Creo que no debe ser necesario que le diga que he estado esté verano una temporada en Francia y otra en Alemania. – el director vuelve a afirmar.

Tr: Bueno, yo no soy tan delicado, karatte, taekondo y judo. – se oye como Bra tose por el fondo.

Br: Vale, yo he omitido las clases de kun-fu tanto del norte como del sur, se manejar diversas armas. Creo que no tengo más información que decir a no ser que me hagas memoria diciendo lo que tú tienes.

Tr: Bueno, los idiomas, Inglés, italiano y en progreso con el ruso. No se porque pero nuestro padres nos obligaron a estudiarlos.

Br: Ahora que lo dices, ellos hablan correctamente inglés, alemán, ruso

Tr: Intenta do descuidarte que hablan correctamente las lenguas latinas.

Sr. C: Creo que ahora estamos hablando de ustedes, por favor no vuelvan a mencionar a sus padres. Me parece que me han de decir dónde han podido entrar.

Br: No, si aún no lo sabe, quiere decir que de momento lo hemos hecho bien, pero creo que son juego de niños lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Tr: Es verdad, si hemos sabido cubrirnos bien las espaldas no es nuestra culpa.

Sr. C: Vale, acepto vuestras respuestas. Por cierto las armas de fuego sabéis como funcionan.

Br: No, nunca me han dejado ni jugar en las ferias. – Bra hace una mueca de complicidad con Trunks.

Tr: Idem. En casa consideran que te has de valer por ti mismo.

Sr. C: Bueno pues vamos al campo de tiro. Vamos a ver si tienen alguna idea o no.

Una vez llegan al campo de tiro ven como un chico y una chica están haciendo unos resultados muy buenos.

Sr. C: Bueno, Goten, Maron dejen de disparar y vengan para aquí. – ven que cuando las dianas se acercan han hecho unos resultados perfectos. – estos dos son los nuevos alumnos. A que les enseñaran durante un rato como va esto de las armas mientras que yo voy ha hacer unos trámites.

Mr: No hay problema.

Gt: Alguna arma en especial o que empiecen por pistola.

Sr. C: Dejarles elegir arma. Es lo mejor, así podemos hacer un primer estudio psicológico.- abandona el lugar.

Bra coge una con telemira mientras que Trunks escoge una pistola de un calibre elevado.

Br: Bueno, tenemos un nuevo campo que examinar.

Tr: Querrás decir un nuevo campo donde probar quien es mejor.

Br: Se podría decir así. Pero creo que ya lo sabemos.

Maron se queda ha ayudar a Bra, mientras que Goten se dirige con Trunks al otro lado.

Nos quedamos con el grupo de las chicas.

Br: Bueno, se ha de mirar por aquí y la bala sale por aquí.

Mr: Hay algo que me dice que sabes disparar.

Br: Bueno, lo que pasa es que no tengo pulso y prefiero poder estar cómodamente encima de un trípode.

Mr: La sutileza de las chicas.

Br: Claro, o esperas que ataque directamente desde un lugar donde me puedan ver.

Mr: Me parece la pena que no vale la pena tenerte con enemiga.

Br: Han llegado a decir que soy capaz de hacerme el ayaquiri antes de perder algo. Bueno me podrías dar alguna información de ese chico.

Mr: De Goten, pues que se puede decir, tiene las mejores notas de su curso en artes de combate, antes te digo que curso hace, está en primero. Bueno, no es muy bueno analizando situaciones, cuando le dices que utilice la cabeza para abrir una puerta, ves como tira para atrás, coge velocidad y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

Br: Pero parece simpático, sería divertido salir con él.

Mr: Sí, puede ser emocionante, pero creo que tú eres más pequeña.

Br: La edad no entiendo e esas cosas.

Mr: Por cierto quien es el que te acompaña.

Br: Trunks es un compañero de clase. Me ayuda con algunas cosas en clase. Pero continua explicando más cosas de Goten.

Mr: No puede ser, no te pude interesar.

Br: Amor a primera vista. – Maron muestra una leve sonrisa, mientras que en su interior no pude aguantar la emoción.

Mientras tanto con el grupo de los chicos.

Tr: Bueno, como está esa rubia.

Gt: Ei, tío que vamos a la misma clase y encima es mi novia.

Tr: Bueno, así de momento no intento nada, pero si rompe contigo entonces si que me puedo acercar.

Gt: Pero si has venido con la peliazul, que uno no se puede quejar de esa.

Tr: Bueno, luego hablamos de esa. Por cierto, puedo empezar a disparar o continuamos hablado de esas.

Gt: Bueno una última pregunta¿Por qué has elegido una mágnum?

Tr: Porque sí.

Al pasar más o menos media hora, los hermanos se vuelven a encontrar con los resultados.

Br: Mira, ni uno solo fuera del sitio. – dice señalando un trozo de papel con la silueta de un hombre

Tr: Vas con telemira, entonces es lógico que te pasen esas cosas. – Bra le saca la lengua – yo no se si lo he hecho también, ya que – enseña un papel con unos resultados muy parecidos a los de su hermana.

Br: Bueno, ya iremos a más. Por hoy me has ganado, pero siempre no será así.

Tr: Ya lo veremos.

Mr: Por favor, nos podéis seguir.

Maron y Goten se dan la mano delante la sorpresa de Bra, la cual hace un gesto raro con el labio como de desaprobación.

Tr: Por lo que puedo observar ese chico te ha hecho gracia.

Br: Será mío, una rubia no me superará.

Tr: Siempre haciendo amigas.

Br: Claro, lo dudabas.

Una vez llegan al despacho del director dejan a los dos hermanos y la pareja marcha.

Tr: Iremos al despacho del director sin haber hecho nada, aún no me lo puedo creer. – Bra no contesta a su hermano.- ei, parece que estás en otro mundo.

Br: Decías algo.

Tr: Me parece que ese chico te ha llegado hondo, hacía tiempo que no te veía tan absorta con tus pensamientos.

Br: Bueno, vale más que entremos.

Los hermanos al final entran en el despecho del director.

Sr. C: Bueno, me dejáis ver los resultados. – observa la puntería de ambos, mientras que los hermanos permanecen calladitos. – Bueno, bueno, bueno parece que también os podéis librar del refuerzo en la clase de tiro.

Br: No, eso lo haré cuando sea la mejor, de momento voy ha hacerlas.

Tr: Si mi hermana lo hace, no puedo dejar que me supere, por lo tanto también lo haré yo.

Sr. C: Bueno, de momento creo que todo lo relacionado con las nuevas actividades lo tienen bastante de mano. Sus padres les han dado una buena formación. Por cierto, sería aconsejable que les dijerais a vuestros padres que el lunes por la tarde iré a ver vuestros padres.

Br: Bueno, si quiere morir joven. Diciendo a nuestros padres que nos ha hecho espías.

Sr. C: Bueno, lo que había pensado era decir que estarán en un centro especial con un número de alumnos reducido por clase y unas cuantas mentirás más.

Tr: Bueno, parece idóneo. Por cierto, por donde se entra al colegio. No creo que tengamos que volver ha repetir el mismo camino,

Sr. C: Ahora, cuando salgamos os llevaré por la otra puerta.

_**Bueno, esto intenta ser el segundo episodio de una serie. De momento hay la pareja de Maron y Goten, puede ser que se rompa por culpa de alguien pero de momento respectaremos el juego "limpio" entre Bra y Maron. Bueno, ya me gustaría que alguien me dejará un comentario, si puede ser. De aquí a algún tiempo cuando haya escrito el tercer episodio. Si alguien, no le gusta como va la historia que diga algo y puede ser que le haga caso.**_


	3. Llega el fin de semana

**_Llega el fin de semana_**

Una vez los chicos llegaron a casa después de haber pasado el resto del día dando vueltas por la ciudad, descubrieron que se les había hecho un poco tarde, ya que la cena estaba parada y sus padres estaban sentados en el salón esperándolos.

**Vg:** Urgg, llegáis tarde. Os habéis retrasado cinco minutos y tengo hambre. Sentaros ya en la mesa.

**Bl: **Pero como es que llegáis tan tarde.

**Tr: **Si, sólo hemos hecho cinco minutos.

**Br:** Pero hemos hecho esperar a nuestro padre y eso es lo peor que se puede hacer.

**Vg: **Cariño, tampoco te pases.

**Br: **Gracias por tu comentario papi.

La cena va transcurriendo con tranquilidad hasta el momento de los postres.

**Br: **El lunes por la tarde viene a hablar el director de nuestro nuevo colegio.

**Vg: **Cariño, pero que estás diciendo. ¿Cuándo te he cambiado de colegio?

**Bl: **Explicaros chicos, tenemos ganas de escuchar vuestra historia, a que si Vegeta.

**Tr: **El martes el director del instituto nos llamo al despacho.

**Br: **Porqué nos expulsaron de clase por séptima vez esa semana. "a mantener los nervios bien escondidos"

**Tr:** Y el director nos libro de ir a clase hasta el viernes.

**Br: **Con una pequeña condición.

**Tr:** Que intentáramos ver si nos aceptaban en la Escuela Starwgoh. "ahora que se lo crean"

**Br: **Y pues eso el lunes por la tarde vendrá el Sr. Caldwell

**Tr: **A comentaros la situación.

**Vg: **Y no tenéis nada más que decir.

**Bl: **Ningún desconocido vendrá a mi casa.

**Br: **Tranquila, no es ningún desconocido, es nuestro director.

**Vg: **Tú madre tiene razón.

**Bl: **Exacto y lo que pensamos hacer- una pequeña pausa- Vegi, me acabas de dar la razón.

**Vg:** De vez en cuando se ha de hacer, por cierto no me llames Vegi.

**Bl: **Pues, el lunes por la mañana iremos a veros al colegio.

**Vg: **Por eso quiso hablar el director el otro día y vosotros sacándole importancia al asunto.

**Bl: **En esta familia nadie engañara a nadie, mientras yo sea la madre. "si no sospechan no puedo engañar"

**Vg: **Ahora id a vuestras respectivas habitaciones y no salgáis hasta mañana a la hora del desayuno.

**Tr y Br**: Por supuesto, hasta mañana.

Una vez los chicos han marchado hacia las habitaciones y mientras que Vegeta continúa sentado en la mesa observando como Bulma va recogiendo las cosas.

**Vg:** Tan mal los hemos educado para que nos engañen.

**Bl: **No lo sé, pero creo que llevan mucho contándonos su verdad.

**Vg: **Me preocupa los líos que eso les puede causar, nos tendrían que tener un poco más de confianza.

**Bl: - **hace un suspiro – Por cierto, he dicho el lunes por la mañana sin consultarte nada, lo siento.

**Vg:**- que se ha levantado de la silla y se dirige hacia su mujer – tranquila, no pasa nada ya cambiaré los planes. – Le da un buen morreo a Bulma y se siente correspondido.

Desde fuera del edificio se puede observar como una chica con pelo azul salta de un balcón a otro y llama a la ventana.

**Tr: **No creo que hoy sea un buen día para hacer estas cosas.

**Br: **Es por una buena causa. No entiendo una cosa.

**Tr: **Mientras sólo sea una no hay problema.

**Br: **Bueno, son muchas, pero ahora mismo hay una con mayor importancia.

**Tr: **Venga di le a tu hermano mayor que te pasa.

**Br**: Eres mi hermano mayor por 25 minutos, que te quede claro. Pues no me ha convencido que mama y papa se empiecen a preocupar ahora por nosotros. Llevan toda la vida pasando de nosotros y ahora empiezan a preocuparse, no lo puedo entender.

**Tr: **Nunca habíamos hecho algo como cambiarnos de colegio sin su consentimiento y les habrá sentado mal.

**Br: **Puede ser. Que la última ha sido demasiado incluso para nosotros. Creo que tendríamos que llamar al director para decirle que ha surgido este cambio de planes.

**Tr:** Muy buena idea hermanita. Ya me encargaré yo de llamar. Vale más que vayas para tu habitación antes que se le ocurra ha alguno de esos dos el hacer de padres preocupados e ir a arroparte, ya que eres su hijita pequeña.

**Br: **Urgg. Eres muy malo, sabes que ahora no me puedo vengar y por eso me lo dices.

Mientras Bra está basando de balcón en balcón en el pasillo de delante de las habitaciones.

**Vg: **Mujer, crees que es necesario que vayamos a arroparlos.

**Bl**: No, pero de vez en cuando toca demostrar que somos unos buenos padres, y que no fue un error el tenerlos.

**Vg:** Pero si que lo fue. Yo no quería montar una familia ni menos tener niños antes de los 30

**Bl: **Yo tampoco pero fue una cosa que paso y ahora tenemos que afrontarla. Así que entra y compórtate como un auténtico hombre.

**Vg: **Sí ya sabes que soy un hombre, por qué quieres que lo haga.

**Bl: **No me lleves la contraria. – dice una Bulma que empieza a estar enfadada.

**Vg: **¿Quién es capaz de llevarte la contraria? " que mona que esta cuando se enfada"

**Bl: **Creo que Bra te tiene más confianza.

**Vg: **Venga, lo que pasa es que te de miedo Bra. Sabes que le cuesta mucho comunicarse con la gente y por eso no quieres ir.´" venga, enfádate un poquito más"

**Bl: **No me vuelvas a provocar o acabarás mal.

**Vg: **Por qué te enfadas, con esa cara te quedarán unas arrugas muy marcadas. Tranquila que ya tenía la intención de ir ha hablar con Bra.

**Bl:** No se vale, siempre me haces caer en tus trampas. " Si se entera el jefe me sustituye, una de las mejores dejándose engañar como una quinceañera"

**Vg: **Es que me gusta mucho la cara que haces cuando te enfadas- se acerca y le da un pico y luego va hacia la puerta de la habitación de Bra.

**Bl: - **con un susurro – Esta noche arreglamos cuentas.- y le lanza un beso.

Vegeta se dirige tranquilamente ha hablar con su hija con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que Bulma va medio enfada ha hablar con su hijo. Por su sorpresa, no tienen hijos si no bellos durmientes, ya que tanto el uno como el otro esta durmiendo a pierna suelta. Salen de la habitación al mismo tiempo.

**Bl:** Tampoco has tenido suerte.

**Vg: **Que va si estaba roncando de mala manera – se dirige hacia Bulma y la coge en brazos – antes me has dicho algo y no lo he entendido – susurra a la oreja de Bulma

**Bl: **En la habitación te lo repito.

Los dos van hacia la habitación principal de la casa y allí se quedan cerrados hasta que sale el sol

El sábado por la mañana, todo va con relativa normalidad

Nos situamos dentro de la habitación de Trunks, donde están los dos hermanos.

**Br**: A que esperaras para llamar.- dice mientras le tira el teléfono

**Tk**: A que sepa lo que decir.- devolviendo el teléfono a su hermana

**Br:** Muy fácil. Nuestra madre es una desconfiada que encima se le acaba de asociar mi padre y nosotros no tenemos suficiente poder como para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. – volviendo a tirar el teléfono.

**Tk:** Dos mayores contra dos niños. Le decimos que no los podemos convencer y nos saca del programa.- le vuelve a pasar el teléfono.

**Br: **No seas tan pesimista, piensa que aún no lo hemos empezado. Y por cierto, deja de tirar el teléfono. Ayer dijiste que eras el mayor y es tu responsabilidad llamar.

**Tr:** Vale, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. – le coge el teléfono a Bra y marca un número – No contesta.

**Br:** Espérate nueve tonos como mínimo.

**Tr:** Ocho y...

**Sr. ****Caldwell:** Buenas, que os pasa.

**Tr:** ¿Cómo ha sabido que nos pasaba algo?

**Sr. C:** Porqué sino no llamáis.

**Tr:** El problema es que el lunes quieren ir a ver el colegio mamá y papá.

**Sr. C:** No es ningún problema. Hay cosas peores. Decidles a vuestros padres que vengan al mediodía. Entonces podré estar más por ellos.

**Tr:** Hasta el lunes.

**Sr. C:** Dele recuerdos a su hermana y hasta el lunes. – se corta la comunicación.

**Tr:** Viento en popa a toda vela.

**Br:** No corta el mar sino vuela.

**Tr:** Te quería decir que ha ido bien.

**Br:** Me lo imaginaba al ver tu sonrisa de idiota.

**Tr:** Repítelo.

**Br:** No soy tan idiota. Pero si quieres te lo explico delante la PS2.

**Tr:** ¿Tekken?

**Br:** 5 te va bien.

**Tr:** Mientras Braian Fury no esté de color rosa sí.

**Br:** No me consideres tan mala hermana, se hacer cosas peores que ponerlo de color rosa, con un parche en el ojo y con el pelo suelto.

**Tr:** Bueno, eres mi hermana y pasas rato delante la consola, por lo tanto lo acepto.

**Br:** Sabes que las chicas van todas con ropas negras y anchas.

**Tr:** Nooooooo. Eso no se hace.

**Br:** Je, je, Te espero a bajo, por cierto les he puesto sujetador.

Bra tría a Nina, mientras que Trunks escoge a Brian y empiezan a pelearse.

**Br:** Aún quieres más paliza.

**Tr:** Con este no, que te parece si trío a ...

**Br:** Tría de una vez y déjate estar de misterio.

**Tr:** Vale, Evil Jin. Esta vez si que no me ganarás. – una vez se ha iniciado el combate. – le has puesto unos cuernos muy grandes y las alas rosas. Eres muy cruel.

**Br:** Lo que pasa es que Xiachu se ha liado con el abuelo Heihachi y por eso le han salido los cuernos. Tranquilo, que peor ha quedado Hoarang (nda: Esto va dedicado a dos que les cuesta mucho leer mis historias. El nombre debe de estar mal escrito, pero me refiero al coreano del Tekken.) Con unas trencitas, y en plan drag-queen.

Continúan la mañana sin dar mayor importancia a la cena del día anterior y cuando llega la hora de comer, se dan cuenta que sus padres no están y hay una nota diciendo como se han de calentar la comida. Los chicos no han visto ha sus padres durante todo el día, nos situamos al domingo por la mañana.

En la cocina de la gran casa se encuentran Bulma y Vegeta.

**Vg:** No entiendo por qué los hemos de llevar al parque de atracciones por lo que hicieron.

**Bl:** Muy fácil, es una forma de decir que aceptamos el que ellos ya son mayores y son capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones.

**Vg:** No pienso ir a ver ningún espectáculo.

**Bl: **Tranquilo, acepto que estés todo el día en el bar tomándote unas cervezas.

**Vg:** Vale, iremos juntos a los sitios – una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Bulma.

En esas que se oye como sus hijos bajan a la cocina entre medio de discusiones.

**Tr: **Ayer hiciste trampa. Tenías el sistema modificado.

**Br:** No es verdad. Lo que pasa es que eres un poco corto y no sabes utilizar unos mandos. – entran en la cocina – Buenos días.

**Tr:** Buenos días. Vale, ahora volvemos a jugar y me dejas llevar al player 1.

**Br:** Ni loca, es mi play y yo trío mando.

**Tr:** Lo ves como hiciste trampa.

**Bl:** Chicos, tranquilizaros un momento. Tengo una propuesta para vosotros.

**Br:** Yo no hago trampa, lo que pasa es que sigo mis propias reglas.

**Vg:** CALLAD – con una simple palabra Vegeta consigue que sus hijos le presten atención. – Vuestra madre intenta explicaros algo, por lo tanto hacedle caso.

**Bl:** Como iba diciendo, había pensado que podemos pasar un día en familia en el parque de atracciones.

**Br:** Mami, que no tenemos 13 años, ya somos mayores, para ir a esos sitios acompañados de nuestros padres.

**Tr:** Bra tiene razón. Eso es para niños.

**Vg:** Ha sido idea de vuestra madre y por lo tanto yo me encargo de que la cumpláis – dice con una voz capaz de helar el propio infierno.

**Tr y Br:** Vale.

Una vez llegan al parque van subiendo a unas atracciones y ha otras, sin causarles mayores problemas. En esas que ven un puesto de tiro y los dos hermanos se dirigen velozmente.

**Br:** Te machacaré, conseguiré un peluche más grande que el tuyo.

**Tr:** Ni lo sueñes, pero tranquila, ya te daré lo que consiga.

**Br:** Mejor se lo regalas a la rubia.

**Tr:** ¿Qué rubia?

**Br:** La que sale con Goten. – Trunks se pone rojo.

**Bl:** Bueno, así que al final os han gustado las armas de fuego.

**Vg:** Y nosotros que hemos intentado siempre manteneros lejos.

**Br:** Venga lento haber quien consigue más.

**Vg: **Me parece que están muy acostumbrados a ignorar a la gente.

Las normas de la caseta son: Diez disparos, diez aciertos premio gordo. Nueve aciertos peluche pequeño. Ocho aciertos llavero.

Bra consigue siete aciertos.

**Br:** No puede ser, estoy frustrada NOOOOOOOOO.

**Bl:** Tranquila cariño. No pasa nada, todo el mundo puede tener un día malo, haber que hace tu hermano, luego lo intentaré.

Trunks consigue ocho aciertos y le dan de premio un llavero de los teletubis.

**Br:** Bueno, por ese regalo estoy más contenta con mi resultado.

**Tr:** Calla mocosa, que al menos te he superado. Pero yo creo que la pistola está mal calibrada.

**Bl:** Venga, yo también participo. – Bulma coge la pistola de una forma horrible y con tan mala suerte que solo acierta un pato.- bueno, soy una informática, quien da más.

**Vg:** Mujer déjame probar a mi. Ya verás como lo hace un experto. – con tan buena suerte que consigue nueve aciertos y obtiene de premio un teletubi de un tamaño un poco más grande que el llavero de Trunks.- Trunks tiene razón. A la escopeta se le van los tiros hacia la derecha.

**Bl**: Quiero volver a intentarlo, ahora que ya he visto como lo hace un experto y sé por donde falla. – Consigue los diez aciertos, ante la cara de sorpresa del feriante y la de su familia. – como dicen, las chicas siempre tienen más suerte que los chicos. Por cierto Bra, te lo quieres quedar – y le da un enorme oso de pelo blanco.

**Br:** Gracias mamá, menos mal que hay gente que sabe disparar, no como otros.- cara de decepción de Vegeta.- tranquilo papá, yo sé que tú también eres capaz de hacerlo -y le da un fuerte abrazo.

**Tr: **Bueno, aprovechando ahora que estamos juntos "y contentos". Os quiero comentar que mañana tenéis una cita con el director al mediodía.

**Bl:** Iremos, haber quien ha sido capaz de cambiar de colegio a mis hijos.

**Vg: ejem ejem.**

**Bl: **Vale, a nuestros hijos.

Buffy: Otro episodio, ha este ritmo terminaré la historia en 2008 gracias Leodin y Valeria por los comentarios, intentaré no haceros caso y así continuar con una historia interesante. Gracias por el comentario y supongo que la demás gente me dejará de ahora en adelante comentarios ya que sino actualizo el 29 de febrero. Siempre que no llegue a los cinco. Referentes al capítulo nuevo.

_Vg: Quiero ser protagonista._

_Br: Yo quiero ser hija única._

_Tr: Yo quiero ser hijo único_

_Bl: Yo quiero que los sayans piensen._

_Bf: Por favor no pidáis cosas imposibles._

_Vg: Estás aceptando que los sayans no pensamos._

_Bf: Tengo prisa hasta otra adiós. Por cierto, los fanátics del Tekken 5 que no se molesten. Esas líneas eran para llenar y recordar las últimas semanas antes de acabar año. Es un chiste medio privado. Si no lo captáis da igual, no tiene mucho sentido. Hasta otra y por cierto quien vota para un día de Vegeta y Goku en el campo juntitos._

_Vg: Se acaba de cerrar la sesión de votos, por cierto, no tenías prisa._

_Bf: Es que desde que he visto como conduces tengo ganas de pasar más rato contigo. Imagínate lo bonito que sería tú y Goku los dos con las motos persiguiendo a un coche descapotable conducido por una rubia despampanante. _

_Vg: Guárdate tu imaginación._

_Bf: Eres muy mal pensado, yo lo decía en plan que la rubia había robado algún secreto de vuestras oficinas. Bueno, hasta otra._


	4. 1ª visita al director

**Nos vemos en el colegio**

Nos encontramos al lunes por la mañana. Observando como un chico y una chica entran en su clase.

**Br:** Bueno, empezamos en un nuevo sitio.

**Tr:** Mira, no hay dos asientos juntos.

**Br:** Ya era hora que alguna vez nos separásemos. Yo me voy a sentar al lado de la chica morena.

**Tr:** Pues yo me quedaré con la mesa que está separada. En plan automarginado.

**Br:** Te va ni que pintado.

Una vez llega Bra a la mesa que se había auto asignado.

**Br:** Buenos días, mi nombre es Bra Brieff y hoy es mi primer día.

**Pm:** Hola, me llamo Pam y llevo más tiempo en está clase.

**Br:** ¿Cómo van las cosas por este colegio?

**Pm:** Bien, mientras no causes problemas.

**Br:** Eso será difícil.

**Pm**: Yo también lo pensaba hace un año. Pero ahora acepto las normas y las cumplo.

**Br**: Vale, ya lo intentaré, por cierto tienes un horario es que Idiota, mi hermano se lo ha dejado y le he tenido que prestar el mío.

**Tr**: (Que aparece detrás de la espalda de Bra) ¿A quién llamas idiota, hermanita?

**Br:** Creo que me refería a ti, pero seguro que si me das un momento se me ocurre algo mejor que decirte, por cierto te presento a mi compañera se llama Pam.

**Pm:** Mucho gusto, encantada de conocerte.

**Tr:** El gusto es mío.

**Pm:** Bueno, así que te llamas Idiota Brieff, es todo un placer. Creía que eras de otra forma. – Bra se pone a reír, mientras que Trunks hace cara de enfadado.

**Tr:** Me parece que harás muchas migas con mi hermana. Os dejo y me voy a mi sitio, que cerca de víboras no quiero estar. – vuelve hacia su pupitre.

**Br:** Eso a estado muy bien, si quieres le puedes continuar diciendo idiota, pero en realidad el nombre que le pusieron mis padres fue Trunks.

**Pm:** Parece simpático, al menos no se ha enfadado.

**Br:** Un poco sí, creo que ha sido la sorpresa, hace demasiado tiempo que íbamos en la misma dirección.

**Pm: **Tranquila, tenemos tiempo para explicarnos cosas. Tienes alguna duda sobre el funcionamiento del colegio.

**Br:** Bueno, en general tengo dudas sobre todo.

**Pm:** Por la mañana se realizan las asignaturas normales de cualquier centro, bueno cambiando un poco el nivel, mientras que por la tarde hay las específicas.

**Br:** Parece divertido.

**Pm:** Ahora mismo todo el instituto está haciendo inglés y por esto hemos coincidido.

**Br:** Normalmente no iremos juntas a clase.

**Pm**: Depende de las horas. Según que clases las tengo que hacer con los de mi edad, mientras que hay otras por ejemplo está que me suben de nivel.

**Br:** Así que al final a primera hora tenemos.

**Pm**: Tenemos inglés, conseguí que me adelantaran sacándome el Advance en verano.

**Br:** Bueno, creo que el Director dijo que estaríamos quince días a prueba. Y entonces tendré tiempo de ver si voy bien o no.

**Pam:** Por cierto, a las 11 nos separamos, toca literatura y tengo que ir con los de mi edad.

**Br:** Conseguiré que me adelanten alguna hora para poder ir con Goten.

**Pam:** Un chico moreno.

**Br:** Exacto.

Pm: Vendrá a literatura, no es muy buen estudiante y el año pasado la suspendió.

Br: Sabes algo más de Goten.

Pm: No se lo digas a nadie, pero es mi primo.

Br¿Te cae bien Maron?

Pm: La pámfila esa que se cree el no va más y que es el ojito derecho del director.

Br: Creo que se podría definir así.

Pm: No.

Bra juntando los dedos delante: Excelente.

Pasa la clase de inglés y llega la hora de literatura. Cuando Pam sale de clase se cruza con Goten.

Goten: Adiós enana.

Pm: Adiós repetidor. "Directo al corazón"

Trunks y Goten hablan un rato antes de clase de cosas de chicos, hasta que se dan cuenta que no se pueden sentar juntos y en esas.

Goten: Venga, pídele a tu novia que se cambie de sitio y así podamos hablar.

Tr: Mi novia¿quién es mi novia?

Gt: La peliazul que está sentada al lado de la ventana.

Tr: Muy observador no eres, ya que es mi hermana.

Gt: Entonces con más esmero.

Tr: Pues vamos prestos a reñir que no os tenga que decir menos coba, caballero.

Gt: Me puedes repetir la respuesta.

Tr: Me has dicho una frase de "la venganza de Don Mendo" y la he tenido que contestar.

Gt: Vale, pero date prisa en ir ha hablar con tu hermanita y así podremos hablar durante toda la clase.

Tr: Ya voy, no me des más urgencia.

Una vez llega Trunks al lado de su hermana.

Tr: Hola preciosa, veo que has hecho amistades durante la primera clase.

Br: Alguna, a qué se debe tu repentino interés por lo que yo haga.

Tr: Pues Goten, había pensado que estaríamos mejor sentados los dos juntos y hablando toda la clase.

Br: Por mi no hay ningún problema, pero piensa que la disciplina en este centro es más estricta.

Tr: Lo que pasa es que la tuya es la única mesa libre que queda y creo que sería de muy buena niña en dejar sentar a tu hermano mayor en tu sitio durante esta asignatura.

Br: Tienes razón, las buenas niñas harían las cosas así, pero ya no te acuerdas que tu hermana no es una buena niña. Lo siento, si quiere que se siente a mi lado, pero yo no me muevo de mesa.

Tr: Detestable y cada día mejoras.

Trunks vuelve a su sitio y Goteen se sienta al lado de Bra. Las horas pasan en silencio, durante el descanso que precede las clases, Bra se queda mirando por la ventana, mientras que Trunks se le acerca y le empieza de decir que es una hermana muy mala y lo desconsiderada que ha sido al no dejarle su sitio, para así poder hablar con Gotten.

En esas que Bra observa como un descapotable se cruza con una moto de gran cilindrada y ambos vehículos aparcan con una maniobra muy laboriosa en los espacios que había libres. Continua mirando y ve como del descapotable baja una mujer con traje chaqueta, la falda del cual queda un buen trozo por encima de la rodilla, mientras que unas enormes gafas de sol le tapan más de media cara. Observa como la mujer espera el hombre con chaqueta de piel y téjannos que baja de la moto.

Bra: Trunks, mira hacia abajo.

Tr¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

Br: Muy fácil, mamá y papá acaban de llegar al colegio.

Tr: Venga, vamos hacia la puerta para recibirlos.

Mientras tanto Bulma y Vegeta

Bl: Hola, has hecho una maniobra muy arriesgada.

Vg: Buenas, no es verdad, eres tú quien ha cruzado de un carril a otro. Si mal no recuerdo ayer dijiste delante de los niños que no te gusta correr.

Bl: Es para que no cojan malos hábitos. Por ejemplo el de ir con moto a grandes velocidades.

Vg: Bueno, sólo Bra sabe conducir. Por cierto, desde cuando tenemos un descapotable en casa.

Bl: Es el coche de empresa, seguro que creías que me movía por la ciudad en metro. Te podría decir lo mismo de la moto que te ha traído.

Vg: Es de un compañero. Vamos para dentro, a ver si este director tiene más luces que el otro.

Bl: Y yo que me preguntaba por qué nuestros hijos no lo respectaban.

Vg: Eres tú quien dice que todo lo malo lo aprenden de mí.

Bl: Seguro que también les has enseñado algo bueno.

Vg: Como por ejemplo saltarse clases para ir a recibir a sus padres. ¿Cómo os ha ido el primer día?

Tk: Bien, los profesores exigen más atención que en el otro centro.

Bl: Mejor, así no tendréis tanto tiempo libre para planear como atascar unos lavabos. – los hermanos tragan saliva.

Br: Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Aparte, sería muy difícil que pudiésemos planear algo así en clase, ya que estamos separados. – ya han entrado al edificio.

Vg: Mayor sorpresa, me parece que no se había conseguido nunca, lo único que pasa es que vosotros sois culpables está que podáis demostrar vuestra inocencia.

Bl: Todos los profesores nos decían que parecía que estuvieseis pegados.

Br: Esa es la puerta del director.

Tr: Ya nos veremos, que volvemos a clase.

Los padres se quedan mirando hacia la puerta del despacho.

Bl: Vegeta, antes de entrar quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Vg: No te prometo nada. En todo caso esperaré a oír la oferta para aceptar.

Bl: Por favor, no lo destruyas durante los cinco primeros minutos con tus buenas frases.

Vg: Me comportaré – dice mientras cruza los dedeos detrás de la espalda.

Los Srs. Brieff entran al despacho, el tiempo pasa y cuando salen.

Sr. Cad: Mucho gusto en haberlos conocido.

Bl: El placer ha sido mío.

Una vez se han despedido y cuando cruzan el patio para salir del recinto.

Bl: Vegi, muchas gracias por cumplir tu promesa.

Vg: No me llames Vegi. Y si he estado callado ha sido porque ese hombre no me dejaba hablar.

Flashback.

_Dentro del despacho del director._

_Sr. C: Como iba diciendo sus hijos son unos estudiantes muy brillantes._

_Vg: Nunca. – es interrumpido._

_Sr. C: Ya lo sé, nunca han visto que sacaran buenas notas, eso era porque cambiaban los expedientes. Su hija tiene una mente muy brillante y consiguió entrar una vez y otra al sistema informático del antiguo colegio para cambiarlo. _

_Vg: Pero Trunks, _

_Sr. C: Ahora iba ha explicárselo, Trunks era el que entraba en el despacho para abrir el armario y cambiar los papeles que los dos se habían entretenido a falsificar con mucho cuidado._

_Bl: Vaya dos, cada día me sorprenden más._

_Vg: Por cierto gu- vuelve a ser interrumpido por el director._

_Sr. C: Ahora les digo que notas tenían antes de cambiar los expedientes._

_Fin del flashback_

Bl: Vegeta, vuelve a este mundo.

Vg: Mujer no grites.

Bl: No me llames mujer. Así que ese hombre ha conseguido hacer callar al gran Vegeta.

Vg: Sí y no estoy nada orgulloso de eso. "menos mal que no envié al idiota de Kakarott"

Bl: Bueno, te invitaría a comer, pero tengo el móvil lleno de llamas perdidas.

Vg: Te entiendo a la perfección, a mi me ha pasado algo parecido.

Bl: Nos vemos está noche en casa.

Vg: Hasta esta noche.

Los pensamientos de Vegeta mientras va con la moto a toda velocidad.

Ese hombre no me gusta nada. Está escondiendo algo. Que mis hijos modificaran las notas ya lo sabía y me costo tiempo descubrirlo, Bra sabe borrar muy bien sus pasos. Fue culpa de Trunks que lo descubriera, forzó demasiado las cerraduras y las tuvieron que cambiar. Me tomaré unos días de vacaciones para seguirlo, tengo que descubrir que esconde.

Los pensamientos de Bulma mientras conduce el descapotable por la autopista.

Bueno, alguien ha hecho callar a Vegeta, es sorprendente, no me lo puedo creer. Lo único que me parece más inverosímil es que supiera seguir los pasos de Bra, le enseñe yo. Eso quiere decir que también sería capaz de seguir los míos. Tampoco es necesario que seamos tan pesimistas. Yo soy la mejor y ella es una simple estudiante. Bueno, pediré información en la agencia. Seguro que alguna chica se podrá introducir dentro de ese edificio con cámaras de seguridad. Por qué hay cámaras de seguridad en un colegio.

Buffy: Este episodio ha salido un poco corto y lento. Prometo que será el último en estas condiciones. Id preparando un papel, que de ahora en adelante saldrán hechos sueltos. (creo) 

**Vg: Me estás haciendo un inútil. **

**Buffy: No es verdad. He puesto a una persona que no se asusta cuando habla contigo. Por cierto te comunico que Pam no es la nieta de Goku o Kakarott como prefieras llamarlo.**

**Vg: Ui, aquí estás liando mucho las cosas. **

**Bf: No lo creo, pero seguro que cuando veas a A-18 te quedarás con la boca abierta. Abuelito. - chas y desaparezco- Gracias Leo por el comentario. Para variar no te haré caso, pero creo que es un cambio de moneda ya que tú no me haces caso en tu historia. Por cierto si os gusta Harry Petas os gustará su historia siempre que tengáis la idea en mente de, no lo digo que entonces estropearé su cuento para no dormir. Hasta otra y que alguien me diga algo.**

**Vg: Al enemigo ni agua en todo caso vino. ¿Quieres una copa? **

**Bff: No. bueno hasta de aquí algun tiempo ha no ser que los examenes me den inspiración**


End file.
